


Chestnut

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: It prompts [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Richie is a barista and he is working with his best friend Stanley when a miracle walks in the front door.





	Chestnut

**Author's Note:**

> It writing prompt, Reddie - Meeing in a coffee shop for Anonymous

It was starting to look like just any other Thursday morning… at work. The line was slowly reaching the door. The customers in said line were looking at their phones, or even worse, glaring at Stan at the register. He was going as fast as humanly possible, but for some reason that wasn’t fast enough today for some. As the barista for in the house, Richie had a perfect view of the seats and line. Better this position than the unique brand of hell that was the drive through. Mike, Stan’s boyfriend, and Bev had pulled that shit duty today. 

Stan, Mike, Bev and Richie had all started within a month of each other. He didn’t know how he had lucked out to have found such good friends to work with. 

At 7am it was already getting warm so it was bound to be another hot day here in Southern California. He knew that before the end of his shift the coffees would do their shift from hot to iced or blended. 

He found a reason to walk behind Stan. He placed his hands on Stan’s shoulders and whispered, “You’re doing amazing sweetie.” Gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and smiled at the next person in line. Who promptly returned the smile. 

Stan smiled back and responded drolly, “Thanks babe. Your next order is a large iced macchiato upside down.” 

Snapping to attention he made eye contact with the customer and said, “Ok, one cold mac and flip it. Coming right up.” He winked and smiled at the woman as he prepared her drink. Flirting, with either sex, as easily as some people breathe. 

They kept up this pace for the better part of an hour. Stan handing, or more frequently, yelling the order to Richie. Rich pulling it and passing it along. This was interspersed with quick glances up to see how the line was coming. In their corner Mike and Bev were moving just as quickly, snappy banter and all with their driving customers. 

The snappy comebacks and constant conversation is what they were told by the owner is kept their regulars coming back. A friendly genial atmosphere. 

Richie glanced up and for the first time since he learned to pull espresso he over foamed and made a mess, getting foam all over the middle part of his apron.

“You ok there Rich? You literally creamed your apron.” Stan chuckled at his wit. He rarely was able to get one over on his best friend even though Stan thought himself the funniest person he knew.   
“This soy latte just got me too excited, Stanislaus.” Richie said taking it in stride. 

He over foamed because at the back of the line was what he thought was quite possible the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on. He had very wavy chestnut colored hair and was about half a head shorter than Richie was himself. Richie was instantly smitten.

After handing a fresh drink to the customer and apologizing, Richie eased over and whispered to Stan. “Stanny the Manny, see that cutie pie at the end of the line. YOU have got to get me his name. No fakey fakey shit, his real name. Feel me.” 

“Oh god are you really going to try to pick that poor guy up here? At work?” Stan said giving Richie a long suffering look. 

“Hey, just stand back and watch the master at work.” Richie said with confidence. 

“Your funeral. But I got you.” Stan said. 

It was an agonizing 3 minutes before the chestnut haired cutie made it to Stan. The whole time Richie watching as he got closer, but not in a creepy way, he hoped. Just lots of, what he hoped, was cute side eye and peripheral vision. 

“Good morning what can I get you?” Stan asked the chestnut haired beauty. 

“Double espresso please.” Chestnut said. Richie almost lost it again, Chestnut’s voice was like music to his ears. 

Stan quick glanced at Rich, “One double espresso, got it. Is there anything else I can get you?” Stan concluded. 

Chestnut hmmm then looked Stan dead in the eye and smiled. “As much as I would love to have the carrot cake muffin. I shouldn’t.” Then out of nowhere he looked at Richie and smiled. 

Richie who had been leaning against the espresso machine quickly stood up straight, smiled and said, “Oh are you on a special diet, because if you aren’t, call today a cheat day.” 

“Oh so you think I should be on a diet?” Chestnut said raising his eyebrows.

“Oh heck no, you look fit.” Richie smiled back censoring himself since he was at work. 

Chestnut had a bit of redness creep into his cheeks and smile appeared on his face, “Thanks. I’m a runner. It can be hard to keep weight down with all the carb loading we have to do.” 

It was now Richie’s turn to beetle his eyebrows. “Wow. Cool. I am totally not a runner, unless someone is chasing me.” He said with a self deprecating laugh. 

“May I have your name for the order?” Stan said bringing the two of them back to reality. 

“Oh. God. Sorry. Eddie. The name’s Eddie.” Chestnut revealed. 

Stan smiled broadly, “Thank you. Eddie, I’ll have Richie here made your double espresso. We’ll have it out to you in a bit.” 

“Thanks.” Eddie said smiling first at Stan then at Richie. He walked away making his way to one of the tables for two by the far window.

As he was walking away Stan could hear Richie mumbling low to himself, “Turn around… turn around…”

When Eddie sat down he took a moment to look up and smile yet again at Richie. Richie working hard to be casual smiled back.

As soon as he was done pulling the double espresso Richie said, “Stan babe. I’m taking my 15. Be back.” Richie continues, “Thanks Stanny.”

“For what?” Knowing exactly what was coming.

“For getting his name and dropping mine. You are the best friend and wingman a guy could ask for.” Richie tells him and kisses his cheek.

Richie slides past Stan, reaches into the display case and grabs a carrot cake muffin. 

“Who’s the muffin for, Rich?” Stan quips.

“For the running stud over there. I’m taking it to my future husband.” He says quietly and walks over to Eddie and offers both espresso and muffin and appears to ask to sit down. Eddie smiles up at him and indicates for him to take the other seat.


End file.
